earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Lucy Lane
Characters * Director Bones * Lucy Lane * Lex Luthor Location * DEO Main Office, National City, VA * November 22nd 2016, 1008 Local Time VOX Archive * Lucy Lane: opens, footsteps You wanted to see me, sir- gasp Sir. My apologies. I didn't know you compan- I'm sorry. I'll wait out- * Director Bones: clatter, footsteps Nonsense, Agent Lane. Get in here... Here... No... I'll get the door. footsteps Relax. footsteps, door closes, footsteps This is her, Mr. President-Elect. Special Agent Lucy Lane. papers rustling, manila folder sliding across tabletop Captain in the United States Army. Fifteen years. MOS was Intelligence, but she also graduated the Ranger, Jumpmaster, Pathfinder, and Special Forces programs. She's one of the best, sir. * Lex Luthor: rustling, silence: 5.7 seconds, papers rustling Lucille Lane... Do you mind if I call you Lucy? * Lucy Lane: Excuse m- chuckle No... I'd prefer it, sir. * Lex Luthor: rustling, chuckle Is all that true? What Director Bones said about you? * Lucy Lane: Mostly sir. * Lex Luthor: papers rustling, chuckle Mostly? Care to explain that? * Lucy Lane: I'm not a... chuckle I'm not a Special Agent... Not technically. I have a distinction for my military service and my training that makes me a 'specialist' Agent, which has comparable pay and posting opportunities to a Special Agent, with the exception of command posts... but everything else he said? True... sir. * Lex Luthor: chuckle Sounds like... semantics to me. * Lucy Lane: It is, sir... but my father taught me that the devil is in the details. Details are important. You overlook something, you can be made a fool. Daddy didn't raise a fool. * Lex Luthor: footsteps I completely agree. Your dad is a smart man... I've met him. A few times, in fact. Your sister, too, in fact. How is she doing? Still married? * Lucy Lane: Yes and pregnant... We've actually met ourselves, you and I. But I wouldn't blame you for not remember- * Lex Luthor: Ah, yes, forgive me. We have, haven't we? chuckle You were your father's plus-one at my wedding... Your mother was sick, I believe. What was it? The flu? * Lucy Lane: No, sir... It was cancer. * Lex Luthor: I'm sorry to hear that. Is she-? * Lucy Lane: She's dead, sir... Some time ago, I'm afraid. It's okay if you didn't know. My dad took it pretty hard. Didn't really want to talk about it. * Lex Luthor: I'm sorry for your loss, Lucy... I lost my mother to cancer, too. sigh I bet your mother would be proud of you, though... Look at what you've made of yourself. * Lucy Lane: Thank you, sir... I think your mother would be amazed at your accomplishments. I mean... chuckle Congratulations. I... I voted for you. * Lex Luthor: Oh, see? Just when I think I can't like you anymore, you say that. sigh Oh, I owe the Lanes a congratulations, too. Your father won this month, too. * Lucy Lane: Yes. My father, the General, is now the Junior Senator-Elect of Delaware... chuckle I am sorry. I am still processing. Uh... can I ask what this is about? * Lex Luthor: Director Bones, would you care to fill her in? * Director Bones: cap flicking, flame crackle, cigar lightning, lighter clatter, footsteps You know, Lucy, what I said earlier? I wasn't wrong. clatter That's yours. * Lucy Lane: Sir? That's... That's a Special Agent's badge... * Director Bones: blowing, chuckle It is. President-Elect Luthor came to me two days ago to inform me of his intentions of putting together a special program once he gets in the Oval Office. manila folder dropped on tabletop The program will feature a paramilitary team of... exceptional persons, mostly of alien origin. We are calling it the Advena Legion. I want you to lead it, Lucy... blowing, chuckle Wait... No... Your country needs you to lead this, Lucy. You in? Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Oracle Files: Lucy Lane Category:Oracle Files Category:Mr. Bones/Appearances Category:Lucy Lane/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:DEO/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances